1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device of a closestool cover plate, and more particular to a quick installation hinge seat of a closestool cover plate to be mounted and dismounted quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional closestool cover plates adopt a single-button control connecting structure. For example, Chinese Patent Publication No. CN201303910Y disclosures a closestool cover plate with a keying quick installation device, which comprises an upper cover, a seat ring, a button-typed quick installation buckle switch and a cover plate supporter; wherein the bottom of the seat ring is provided with an integrally formed shaft sleeve; the middle part of the shaft sleeve is provided with a control chamber; two ends of the shaft sleeve are provided with buckle switches; the buckle switch is connected with the bottom end of the upper cover by the rotation shaft; the supporting shaft on the supporter is inserted with the buckle switch; two sides inside the control chamber are provided with an ejector rod respectively; the keystroke is linked with the two ejector rods; a panel is sheathed on the keystroke and is clamped in the control chamber; the shaft sleeve at the bottom of the seat ring of the cover plate is integrally formed so that the whole cover plate is more beautiful; the middle part of the shaft sleeve is provided with the control chamber; the spring is arranged between the ejector rods in the control chamber and the buckle switch; the keystroke is linked with the two ejector rods; when the keystroke is pressed, the keystroke extrudes the ejector rods to move towards the two sides so as to push against the button of the buckle switch at the two ends of the shaft sleeve of the seat ring, thus leading the buckle switch to be quickly connected with or separated from the supporting shaft, thereby completing quick assembly and disassembly of the cover plate. The dismounting structure of this cover plate is complicated. Besides, the exposed single button controls the ejector rod to press the buckle switch. It is necessary to overcome the elasticity of four springs. The single button can be operated conveniently, but it is more laborious to press the button. When one of the two button-typed buckle switches disposed at the two ends of the cover plate malfunctions, the cover plate is unable to dismount quickly so its reliability is low.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN202223141U discloses a quick detachment assisting mechanism of a closestool cover plate. The quick detachment assisting mechanism of the closestool cover plate comprises two shaft sleeves, two rotating shafts, two button mechanisms and a keypress rod, wherein the shaft sleeves are installed on two sides of the bottom of the closestool cover plate and are used for installing the two rotating shafts; insertion holes are radially formed on the two rotating shafts; two inserted pins are arranged at corresponding positions of a closestool body; the inserted pins are inserted into the insertion holes of the rotating shafts to connect the rotating shafts and the inserted pins; the two button mechanisms are installed in the shaft sleeves and used for locking or unlocking the inserted pins which are inserted into the insertion holes of the rotating shafts; the keypress rod is provided with a keypress part for pressing; the quick detachment assisting mechanism of the closestool cover plate is characterized in that the button mechanisms are installed on circumferential surfaces of the rotating shafts and can move along radial directions of the rotating shafts; and two ends of the keypress rod are contacted and lean against the two button mechanisms and can push the button mechanisms to move radially. The existing problem of the quick detachment assisting mechanism of the closestool cover plate is that when one of the button mechanisms malfunctions, the whole quick detachment assisting mechanism will break down. Besides, each of the two button mechanisms is provided with a spring, and a spring is provided between the keypress rod and the accommodation chamber. When the keypress part is pressed each time, the keypress rod has to overcome the elasticity of three springs. It is important that the two ends of the keypress rod must overcome the spring force of the button mechanisms. Thus, it is more laborious to press the keypress part to operate the button mechanism to unlock the inserted pins.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.